Talk of Shame
by Expendable Red Shirt
Summary: It was an oppressively hot Thursday in July when Kurt pulled into Blaine's driveway and chanced upon Sebastian Smythe taking the walk of shame out of his boyfriend's house. Mentioned Klaine, mentioned one-night Seblaine, but focuses on Kurtbastion(ish?) conversation. Rather short.


**A/N: **So, I know this isn't even close to how the Klaine breakup will go, or why it will happen, I was just full of mixed emotions about the breakup, and decided to write this... I don't even know.

* * *

It was Thursday. Though Kurt and Blaine both had busy summers, Thursday was the one day of the week they'd promised to set aside for one-on-one boyfriend time, time that they cherished, because they didn't know how much they would get once August came and Kurt left for New York to be with Rachel and hopefully get involved in fashion.

But as he'd pulled into the all too familiar driveway bright and early that Friday morning, he'd been met with the horrifying sight of none other than Sebastian Smythe taking the walk of shame (something he was surely accustomed to by now, Kurt thought bitterly) down the front path of _his_ boyfriend's house. He smirked when he saw Kurt's car, and sauntered up with a triumphant expression on his face.

"I gotta say, Snow White," he drawled when Kurt had stepped out of the car, "you sure know how to pick 'em. Blaine was even better in bed than I'd thought."

"What did you do to him?" Kurt demanded, stepping threateningly towards the smug teen.

"Me?" Sebastian feigned innocence. "I didn't do anything he didn't _beg_ me to." Kurt's stomach heaved a little at the thought.

"Did you drug him?" Kurt pressed, not pacified, and refusing to believe that his loving boyfriend would ever seriously cheat on him. "Did you slip something in his drink? I swear to you, I will report you to the police."

Sebastian actually looked offended. "Do you really think so little of me?" The look on Kurt's face was the only answer he needed. "_No_," he sighed. "I didn't drug him. I'd never even consider it. I find there's no real sense of accomplishment if I can't seduce a man on my charm and good looks alone. And maybe a little alcohol."

Kurt rolled his eyes, because that was just such a _Sebastian_ thing to say. He sighed and made a move to climb back in his car, but was stopped by a confused-looking Sebastian.

"Wait," he said, "where are you going?"

"Um, home?" Kurt replied, because it should have been obvious.

"B-but… but why?"

"Because, Sebastian," Kurt sighed, "I'm upset. I'm really fucking _pissed_ that Blaine would sleep with someone, especially _you_, behind my back, and I don't really want to see his face right now. Or ever. And since I am definitely _not_ going inside that house, my only other options are to leave, or to stand here and continue talking to you, which is rather high on my list of things I'd rather die than doing, just under killing my father but above sleeping with a woman."

Sebastian seemed puzzled. "Wait, you mean you aren't going to just forgive Blaine?" he asked.

"Why in the world should I forgive him?" Kurt demanded, voice harsh. Quite honestly, he felt as if his heart had been ripped out of his chest and stomped on by Blaine's favorite penny loafers, but he was trying his best not to show much weakness in front of Sebastian. He didn't want to give him the satisfaction. Luckily, his annoyance at the teen was keeping his tears at bay, at least for now.

Sebastian held his hands in front of him in a pacifying gesture. "I'm not saying you _should_ forgive him," he clarified, "I'm just surprised you _aren't_. You always seemed like the 'forgive and forget' type to me."

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me, Smythe." With that, Kurt flounced back to his car and drove away, holding his pretense of superior indifference all the way home. It was only once he was at home, behind the locked door of his bedroom with Gaga blasting at full volume to hide any sounds he made, that he finally let himself cry.

* * *

**A/N: **Um, review please?


End file.
